Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been increasing capabilities of user devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, cameras, etc.), which users utilize to capture or generate media content (e.g., images, video, audio, etc.) In many cases, the user devices can determine and associate metadata with a media content item where, for example, the metadata may include location information (e.g., global positioning system (GPS) coordinates), date, time, user information, etc. In some instances, using three dimensional (3D) reconstruction techniques, it is possible to accurately register the media contents with respect to real-world locations and utilize in other applications (e.g., a 3D map application.) For example, a user may wish to use an image, captured by the user, of a certain building for integration and presentation in a map application, which may be overlaid on the map according to the location information of the building (e.g., in metadata of the image file.) Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in accurate processing and registering of media content for use in 3D maps and other applications.